usually them don't like her
by blaircwbass
Summary: jade west doesn't do this thing most other people her age (or any other age, to be honest) does, that's "we're parents and we love you." It's simple, parents don't like her and she's okay with it but in case you end up doubting this statement, here are some examples. [jade centric/bade]
1. Chapter 1

Jade West doesn't do this thing most other people her age (or any other age, to be honest) does, that's "we're parents and we love you." It's simple, parents don't like her and she's okay with it but in case you end up doubting this statement, here are some examples:

 **Tori Vega's parents**

Jade West was at the Vega family home. More upstairs in the Vega family home; she had just left the youngest Vega room after a minuscule inspection of the other girl's things. Tori has a _lot_ of stuff in there, the girl thought. Going towards the stairs she met the parents of her non-friend-not-enemy, "Hello, Jade," Mrs. Vega said with a smile. Jade refrained from rolling her eyes and tried being polite, "Hey," she said.

Putting his hands inside his pants Mr. Vega was the one who pointed out the obvious this time, "Tori told us that you and the Cat will stay tonight," he raised his left eyebrow and looked at her intently, "School project, right?" he completed.

"Yes," she answered and walked past them toward to the stairs again, "Wait, Jade." The younger girl sighed and turned back to them again, "We need to talk to you about something," was Holly Vega's voice now, "You know, without the girls around," she explained with a smile. With an irritated sigh, Jade folded her arms across her chest and tore her features into her usual bored look, before speaking again, "So talk."

"Tori is a very good girl and she likes to see the good side of people, especially those who she considers her friends." Tori's mother said as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. Still bored with the whole situation, Jade raised her pierced eyebrow to the couple in front of her clearly wanting more explanation, "And I care why?"

"Because I'm a police officer and we know you, and we do not want you to ruin things for Tori because of your obvious psychological problems, because if you do, then I'll forget you're a teenager," David Vega he approached her to intimidate her. "Are you both blackmailing me?" Jade asked as she looked between them with an amused look.

With a funny laugh Holly Vega approached her husband who was now just a few feet away from Jade, in a sweet voice she said, "No. Darling, we're just warning you. Remember your cousin in the basement? the police, right? "

The goth girl cannot help but eye jumping a little. This was supposed to be a secret, why do they know?

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked worriedly. David sighed and gave her an icy look, "Because you're toxic."

"And dangerous to your 'friends,'" his wife added.

Jade's eyes suddenly filled with strange liquid and her heart made a funny sound as if something was broken but still she was sure none of the adults had managed to listen; Ignoring the big blue eyes they had just found tears, David pointed, "And we just want them to be safe from all your bullshit," With a contented sigh Holly said, "Trina and Tori, we want even more."

Wiping the clear liquid that had fallen from her eyes and left traces through her cheeks, she had come to realize that they were tears, "Don't worry. Your daughter is safe from me," she said and stepped downstairs, even when Tori Vega's father said, "Good."

 **a/n: hope y'all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing. 1/4**

 **next chapter: Cat's parents.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat Valentine's parents**

After walking for a few hours, Jade reached the home of her best red-haired partner. Picking a mirror in her purse she quickly checked her hair and tucked it back in its original place; She then leaned toward the door of the house and rang the bell. It was not long before a woman, not very old, tall and with curly brown hair and a smile opened the door, but as soon as the woman saw who was her smile and facade with a shrug Jade began to speak, "Cat is here?" she asked as she tried to discreetly look over the older woman's shoulders.

Louise Valentine let out an exasperated sigh and then pressed the tip of her nose in an almost useless attempt to restrain herself, "She is, but she's busy," she smiled tightly at the girl standing in front of her door. She then turned to the door and closed behind her before returning to Jade, "Can I talk to her?" the goth girl asked annoyedly and her eyebrows together in an obvious sign of impatience.

"Not really. She's with some of her old friends," Louise said with a plastered smile on her mouth and a malicious expression that Jade had never seen the woman wear before but had only seen Cat's mother a few times, so what did she really know?

Anyway, Jade threw the woman one of the glances that made grown men start peeing in their pants and challenged her, "Well, tell her that one of your new friends is out here and you want to talk to her," Jade stepped menacingly toward the older woman; Giving a slightly loud chuckle, Louise looked at the young woman who was closest to her from the one originally planned and explained, "I do not think you understand. You're not going to talk to her," she threw daggers with her big brown eyes for Jade.

Narrowing her eyes and mocking, Jade grabbed, "Why?"

"Because you're not welcome in my house, and I do not like your friendship with my daughter, I let you two spend together at school and sometimes hanging out with your other Hollywood friends Arts because I can not keep her stuck at home But I'm not going to let you walk into my house and do your crazy things."

Mrs Valetine's words cut her like a knife; she did not understand what had caused this reaction on the older woman, she never seemed to like Jade but also never seemed to hate her like she did now. With wounded pride and a sore heart, she still insisted on continuing, "Look, Mrs. Valentine, I know you think I'm troublesome, and sometimes I am, but I'm not a vilan here. I need to talk to Cat. "

"No," Cat's mother said and went inside the house again, leaving Jade outside. With an angry sigh Jade murmured, "Stupid and protective mother," she then picked up her red pearphone, unlocked it, and entered the messaging application starting to type a message:

 **From: Jade West / To: John West [7:49pm]**

 **Can I back to home now? You've kicked me out for two days already. I don't have money anymore and any place to stay. Please, dad.**

 **From: John West / To Jade west [8:17pm]**

 **No.**

 **a/n: review if you're reading it please**

 **next chapter: Beck's parents.**


End file.
